


Swiper, Yes!

by Stygos



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygos/pseuds/Stygos
Summary: Dora follows the Map to the spooky garden. But this time it's Boots and Swiper who get to explore.





	Swiper, Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Another childhood ruiner. Mind the tags! Only keep reading if you want to follow me to hell.

Map inched out of Backpack's embrace so he could better see what was happening. He'd gotten sick and tired of Dora's so-called adventures. After an interesting conversation with Boots, who was tired of playing second fiddle, and Swiper, who was just plain tired, they all decided on a plan.

"Wow, this garden sure is spooky!" said Dora, looking around at the weird plants. "I wonder where that magic vine is? Boots, do you see it?"

Boots jumped up and down, pointing at an ancient trellis next to a white marble bench, covered with purple flowered vines. Exactly where Swiper had told Map to lead Dora to. 

"Ooo, that is pretty. Let's go smell the flowers!"

Dora took off Backpack, who quickly turned so that both she and Map could watch the show. As Dora took a deep whiff of one of the flowers, she didn't seem to notice the vine moving towards her ankle.

"Oh my, that does smell nice! And it's making me feel all tingly. Do you want to try . . .aack!"

The vine had wrapped itself firmly around Dora's ankle, and yanked, sending her tumbling to the ground. As soon as she was prone, a dozen more vines shot out, grabbing her by the limbs and holding her down.

"Help! Boots!" she cried.

Boots walked slowly towards Dora. Map was amused to see the monkey's erection already starting to bulge out from his fur. Then a flash of red rushed past the bench and Dora called out in alarm.

"Oh no, it's Swiper. He wants to swipe the magic flowers! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper....ulgh."

Dora's speech was abruptly cut off as Boots kneeled over her and shoved his cock in her mouth. He let out a chittering call and started fucking into her face.

"Oh, yeah!" called out Swiper, who rushed over to join the fun. He used his claws to rip off Dora's orange shorts and stuck his long nose between her legs. Dora struggled, but between the vines and the monkey cock stuffing her face, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Give her another smell of the flower, Boots!" called out Map, and the monkey obligingly pushed one of the blooms right under Dora's nose, which was desperately trying to inhale more air.

As the pollen entered her system, her struggles changed. The moans sound around the cock in her mouth no long protested, and she started lifting her hips into Swiper's face instead of trying to pull away.

"Ah, that's the ticket!" said Swiper, pulling back to admire the cunt held open by the vine. "Nice and juicy and hungry for my foxy cock! Now it's time for me to swipe a sweet cherry."

The vines helpfully shifted until Dora's hips were tilted in the air, and Swiper pulled out his long stiff cock, shoving it in all at once. Dora's muffled scream was soon cut off with a gurgle as her mouth filled up with monkey cum. Boots screeched with pleasure.

The fox was fucking hard and fast, jackhammering between her legs. As Boots pulled out of Dora's mouth she moaned, cum spilling out over her chin.

"Swiper, nooooooo...." she groaned.

"Swiper, yes!" called Swiper, thrusting even more brutally.

"Oh, oh, it's getting too big," said Dora. "Swiper, no..."

Then Boots was back with a fresh flower, forcing it into her face. Dora moaned again, this time with pleasure.

"You're doing good, kid. Take my knot, yeah, you're such a perfect little slut," groaned Swiper. He abruptly stopped his thrusting, burying himself deep in Dora's cunt.

Boots pushed up Dora's pick t-shirt to expose her tiny titties. He reached out to pinch them, and then pulled them out. Dora whimpered and Swiper groaned.

"Do that again, Boots! It's making her squeeze my knot. Again, again! I want to fill her up to the brim."

Boots pulled hard at the little titties, stretching them out and then twisting them hard. Dora thrashed her head back and forth, screaming with the pain and pleasure.  
With a final groan, Swiper pulled out, leaving behind a gush of his cum. Dora lay limply in the tangle of vines.

"Well, that was an exciting adventure. See you next time, Boots old pal!" With a swish of his tail, Swiper was gone.

Map watched as Boots stared down at his friend who was moaning incoherently. Was the show done already? Ah, no. Boots hand was stroking at his cock, making it hard again. Looks like Dora was going to get a chance at another fucking.

Map settled in to enjoy the show. Best. Adventure. Ever.


End file.
